


Everlasting

by KateKintail



Category: Ghostwriter (TV 1992)
Genre: Epic Friendship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: The team reunites at the wedding of one of their own.
Kudos: 5





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> CW for mention of minor character's death.

“I do.” Of all the words Hector Carrero had ever spoken in his life—and Hector had always had a unique appreciation for words—these two were possibly the most meaningful. 

All smiles, the reverend nodded approvingly. “Then by the power vested in me by God and the great state of New York, and in front of all these people today who love and support you, I now pronounce you two married.” 

Hector wasted no time in moving in for the kiss while the claps and cheers filled the community garden and echoed off the walls of the tall brownstones surrounding it. 

There was a white tent set up at the back of the garden for the reception, and guests headed over there for shade and for drinks while the photographer took the obligatory hundreds of photos of the couple and the wedding party in every conceivable permutation. Each table inside the tent had a floral centerpiece with an image nestled amidst the flowers indicating the relationship to the couple. There was an adorable baby photo of Hector at the table reserved for his immediate family, for example. At the table where his coworkers were to sit, there was an image of the cover of their latest literary anthology. And at one table there was an image only a few people in the world would ever recognize: a rough circle with two curved lines above it.

Jamal smiled as he made his way toward the image that reminded him of Ghostwriter. He wondered who among them would be the first to write a note to let Ghostwriter know that the wedding ceremony had been beautiful and Hector was finally happily married; his money was on Gabby. There were place cards on each plate to indicate who should sit where, and Jamal found his just fine, though his gaze fell on the card beside it. “Oh, look at that.” 

“At what?” Gabby asked, bringing up the rear and not in a position to see the whole table yet.

Lenni reached for it and picked it up. She flipped it over then back again. On both sides the name _‘Rob Baker’_ had been printed in a fine calligraphy font. “It’s Rob’s place card,” she answered. “What do you think we should do with it?” 

“How about put it down so I know where to sit?” 

Jamal and the others turned on the spot to see Rob walking over to them, suit jacket folded over one arm and the other arm raised with a hello wave. At once, the whole group maneuvered around tables and chairs to rush at him, but Lenni was strategically placed to get to him first, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the first big hug, the tassels on her shawl swaying from the movement. 

Tina and Alex were next, with Tina putting an arm around him and going up on tip-toes in her flats to kiss his cheek. At the same time, on his other side, Alex pumped his hand and slapped a hand against his back. 

Jamal hesitated for a second, arms falling to his sides. “Wait, do we hug?” 

Rob gave him a sort of embarrassed shrug. “Bring it in, Brown Dude.” 

Jamal raised his arms and did just that, giving Rob a short but heartfelt hug. “Missed you, Pink Guy,” he said softly, chuckling. He was amazed Rob even remembered that. Being at Hurston Middle School together seemed like a lifetime ago. 

Gaby swooped in for her own tight hug the moment Jamal pulled back. “It’s been soooo long since we’ve seen you, Rob! Since Tina and Alex’s wedding, right? Or were you at New Year’s after that? I can’t remember now. It feels like so long, doesn’t it? We didn’t see you at the ceremony! We didn’t think you’d been able to make it!” Which was, of course, what they’d all been thinking really, even if another reason why Rob might not attend Hector’s wedding might have crossed their minds for a split second. “But we’re so glad you’re here! Casey couldn’t make it, but it just wouldn’t be the same without you here with the team to celebrate.” 

Rob laughed as he hugged her back. “I missed you, too, Gaby. And I even missed not being able to get a word in when I’m around you.”

She accepted that but did not apologize for it. Her enthusiasm and her cascade of words had always been one in the same. 

“Can I get anyone a drink?” Rob asked, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the bartender’s station. A large pitcher filled with wine punch and fruit floating in it was visible even from the other side of the tent. So everyone decided they wanted to try the special sangria that had been made for the event, except for Tina who couldn’t drink alcohol because of the baby. She patted her belly as she requested seltzer water with lemon. 

“I’ll come with and help you carry them,” Jamal offered before Rob could get too overwhelmed by the reception his offer had received.

Jamal couldn’t help but note how comfortable it was to be around Rob. All those years apart and all those miles that had separated them, but it almost felt like Rob had never left. He supposed that there were some experiences, like talking to a ghost and solving mysteries that could really bond you as friends, even for someone who had always been reluctant to make friends. 

“You’re looking good,” Rob told him, as they waited in line for drinks behind several people who looked like they had to be Jules’ bandmates. “How have you been?” 

Jamal considered how in-depth he could go before they got to the bartender and he would be interrupted. “All right. Work’s been good, but I just broke up with my girlfriend last week, so I’ve been feeling a little raw.” 

With an expression on his face like he was trying hard to recall something, Rob nodded. “Sage?” He asked. Then, quickly, “No, Twiia?” 

Jamal shook his head. “Rebecca, actually.” 

“Shit. I didn’t know. I haven’t been on Facebook for a long time. Sorry, man.” 

Jamal nodded. “It burned hot and fizzled out fast. That’s kinda how I like ‘em. I think it would have to take someone really special to get me to even think about marriage.” Quickly, he added, “But of course I’m happy for other people to get married when they find the right person. And I’m thrilled for Hector and Jules.” He didn’t want to jinx them and speak poorly of the institution of marriage less than an hour after they finally got married. 

“I know what you mean.” Being Rob, he probably meant that on several different levels, but he didn’t say any more. 

Rob’s skill at waiting tables from back when he had been a struggling writer came in handy as he taught Jamal the best way to carry three glasses while he carried the other four. 

He had draped his suit jacket over the back of his chair and had just settled in when the barrage of questions began, not unexpectedly. Jamal chuckled into his sangria. 

“So we want to hear everything,” said Tina.

Alex added, “Starting with why you didn’t sit with us during the wedding!”

Rob lowered his glass after just one sip. “Alejandro and Tina with the hard-hitting questions. I’d expect no less from you two. ” He shook his head, smiling. “I arrived just before the vows and took a seat in the very back so I wouldn’t disrupt anything. I was too relieved that I didn’t miss the main event to spot you in the crowd… though I did notice our friend make an appearance.” He spoke pointedly, as if he wasn’t sure what they might say.

Jamal couldn’t blame him. They had been seeing Ghostwriter less and less as the years went on to the point where they had probably all wondered if they might never see him again. They all suspected he had moved on to other friends, to children who needed his help and encouragement the way they once had. Alex had joked that maybe even one day one of their kids might befriend Ghostwriter, and wouldn’t that be coming full circle? Jamal definitely hoped that his friends’ children would be so lucky. The team had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. For all he knew, without them he might be in prison for arson. Gaby might have died of perc poisoning. Rob might never have made it out of that subway tunnel. 

But he and the others had all exchanged looks during the ceremony when Hector had taken a piece of paper from his pocket to read the vows he wrote and the words on the paper had glowed. For a moment, Hector had grinned as big as he had when he’d been invited to join the Ghostwriter team, and Jamal had wondered if Ghostwriter had rearranged the letters on the page with a message of support meant just for him. But then Hector had looked into Jules’ eyes and had begun his vows, barely even needing to look at his notes. The words had been beautiful, and Lenni had gone through two whole tissues mopping her tear-filled eyes while he spoke. Jamal had almost needed to ask her for one of the tissues in the little pack she kept in her purse for himself. 

“I took a red eye to Hawaii, which came in late because we taxied for almost an hour before we were allowed to get to the gate, and I missed my connecting flight to Des Moines,” Rob explained. “I managed to get rebooked on a flight to Chicago that was supposed to get in last night at eleven, but a baggage cart hit the engine after loading all our baggage in, and strangely enough, the airline decided that was kind of a necessary part of the plane. So we all had to get off the plane again and get rebooked. The only option out of Chicago at that point was one this morning. So I spent the night sleeping in the airport and changed into this suit in the airport bathroom before I even picked up the rental car. When you factor in traffic and parking, I really was just glad I got here in time to see anything at all.” 

“Wow,” said Gaby. “I think that’s the most I’ve heard you say in years.” 

“Thanks for letting me say it all,” Rob grinned at her then took a proper sip of his sangria. He sort of nodded approvingly at the glass as he tasted and swallowed. 

“Where were you coming from again?” Jamal asked. “China was it?” 

Rob shook his head. “Seoul, South Korea,” he corrected. Suddenly Jamal felt as embarrassed as Rob must have, not knowing the name of his last girlfriend. Jamal felt like he at really should have known the name of the country one of his friends was in. But, to be fair, Rob had been all over the world during the past few months. 

“Have you been to Vietnam yet?” Tina asked. 

“Ho Chi Minh City is next on my list, actually.” Rob turned to Tina. “I could use any recommendations you might have for places to visit and food to try.” 

“Oh, I can definitely help with that. It’s been a while since I traveled anywhere apart from the television studio, but I can still remember the names of my favorite restaurants. And there’s this one open market with a stall that sells these beautiful handmade journals I think you’d love. Let’s talk later.” 

“I’m so jealous!” Gaby’s eyes were filled with awe. “I would love to get paid to see so much of the world.” 

Rob smiled at her. “It’s funny, you know? I always hated moving around so much because of my dad’s job. But when I had the choice, I found it hard to get comfortable anywhere for long. This grant has been such a lucky break for me. And the inspiration just won’t stop coming. I think I’ve written more stories in the past half a year than I have in the past three years before that combined. Not all of it’s good, of course, but—”

“Of course it’s good!” snapped Alex. “You’re an amazing writer. We stocked your first collection by the counter at the bodega. The book practically flew off the shelves!”

Laughing, “Well, it wasn’t _quite_ as dramatic as that, but it did all right. Thanks, Alejandro. Now I want to hear about all of you. What have I missed? I think last I heard, Lenni was going to go on tour for her new album?” 

“The tour fell through ‘cause… well, did you hear about my dad?” Rob’s startled expression clearly showed that he hadn’t. “He was in a car accident. He’s better now, down to just one PT appointment a week, in fact. And his playing’s almost as good as it used to be. It’s been tough, but I’m happy it wasn’t worse.” 

Rob’s smile was genuine. “Glad he’s doing better. He was always so nice, letting us meet at your house all the time.”

“Not to mention letting us help ourselves to whatever was in the fridge,” Alex added fondly, and Jamal remembered vividly what it had been like to have a growing teenage boy’s appetite. 

“You just mentioned it, though.” Tina nudged him playfully with her elbow. 

“Yeah, _now,_ but not at the time.” 

“I, ah,” Rob looked down at the table. “I was so sorry to hear about Grandma Cece, Jamal.” 

There was a little pang of hurt inside him that always flared like the head of a match being struck whenever something reminded Jamal of his grandmother or whenever someone mentioned her. He knew he had been lucky, getting to live with her and know her so well. Some kids never even got to meet their grandparents. But remembering she was gone did still hurt. “Thanks, man. I got your card.” 

“Good.” Rob held his glass with both hands, staring into it as if he expected the sangria to magically refill itself. It didn’t, of course.

But the somber mood was broken a moment later when Hector and Jules appeared beside their table. Hector greeted them all with such an excited, “It’s my team!” it was impossible for any of them not to smile back, Jamal included. 

“It’s our Hector!” Gaby replied, launching herself out of her chair even faster than Galaxy Girl in zero-G could have and catching Hector up in a big hug. “Congratulations! It was such a lovely ceremony.” 

Lenni had gotten up and gone around the table to Jules, who couldn’t be left out of the hugs either. Jamal remembered getting that text message years ago from Lenni, _‘OMG just met someone at the recording studio who’d be perfect for Hector.’_ Jamal had been in the middle of replying when Hector’s _‘oh really?’_ came through. Lenni had been mortified to realize she had messaged their group chat by mistake. But it turned out that Jules had indeed been perfect for him. Practically as soon as the two had begun dating, they had become inseparable. 

Jamal had never seen two people fall in love so fast. He, like others, had suspected it might burn out just as quickly. But it definitely hadn’t. They had been destined to be married, even before marriage was legal for them. And now here they were looking dashing and handsome in matching gray suits with matching red and white floral boutonnieres, sporting matching gold wedding bands. That was just about where the differences stopped, however. Jules was more than a foot taller than Hector, and his dark hair sported an undercut on both sides with the top streaked with blonde. 

Jamal couldn’t have been happier for them. 

He got up to shake Jules’ hand and then laughingly, almost awkwardly, switched places with Rob who had been shaking Hector’s. Alex and Tina helped themselves to hugs and handshakes as well. Alex put an arm around Hector and hugged tight as he whispered something in his ear that Jamal couldn’t hear. But Hector beamed and thanked him for whatever words had been shared. 

Jules slid an arm around Hector’s waist, comfortably holding his husband close. “Thank you all for coming. Hector still won’t tell me what that symbol is all about,” he said, nodding to the table’s centerpiece. “But I know he cares for all of you, and it means so much to him that his team is here today.” 

Hector nodded along then froze with sudden realization. “Oh gosh! I should probably let GW know everything went well!”

“Already took care of it.” Gaby pulled a small notepad out of her purse and, with it, a pen on a string. Jamal supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that she still had her pen, even after all these years, because he still had his as well. Only his was at home, the ink having run out or dried up ages ago. He also wished he had gotten someone to bet him about who would tell Ghostwriter first. The message on the notepad was simple. It read _'Jules + Hector = married at last!’_ with a big heart drawn around it. Then, beneath that, she had written, _‘Glad to be here to celebrate the happy couple.’_ There was a space on the page, and every single member of the team knew what a space like that meant. Though Ghostwriter’s words were not there now, they could all figure out generally what he must have said, because Gaby had written beneath them _‘We love you too.'_

Jules looked a little confused as he eyed the notepad page everyone seemed so intent on reading. “That’s sweet, but I think you used the wrong word there at the end. Two,” he pointed to himself and Hector and held up two fingers. “Not too, as in also.” 

She didn’t argue with him on his wedding day, and they all knew there was nothing she could say to explain it anyway. So she just flipped the notebook closed and slid it back into her purse. “Hmm. You might be right.”

“I wish we could talk more, but Jules and I have to get around to the rest of the tables. Please enjoy yourselves. I think the food should be out shortly, and I know how much you all like dancing, even if some of you are pretty terrible at it.” 

“Hey!” Rob protested. “I resemble that remark, but I prefer the term rhythmically-challenged, if you don’t mind.” 

Everyone laughed and wished the couple well one last time as they headed off to greet more guests. As the team took their seats again, silence settled over them. The longer it persisted, the less inclined any of them seemed to break it. Nothing seemed like the right thing to say. 

Apparently frustrated by the silence, Gaby took her notepad out again, wrote down a sentence, and then passed the notebook to Lenni on her left. As it and the pen went clockwise around the table, everyone wrote something. When it got to Jamal at last, he read what came before, with Gaby leaning against his left shoulder to read as well.

> _I wish that every day could be as wonderful and full of love as today has been so far._
> 
> _I know what you mean. Though, if that were the case, I’d have a lot less to sing about._
> 
> _I’m just happy I could be here for it and share it with my friends._
> 
> _You’re welcome in our home any time. Baby shower next month!_
> 
> _It is so nice being together, though I do miss not having a mystery to solve._

As Jamal read through the sentences, he would have known exactly who said what even if he hadn’t known the order in which they were seated around the table and hadn’t recognized their handwriting. The most wonderful thing about having the sentiments written down, though, was that the words didn’t get lost to memory. They stayed right there on the page, everlasting. He read them all again before adding his line.

> _My life wouldn’t be the same without each one of you in it._

He was so glad that Ghostwriter had found them and that they had found each other. He watched their words on the page all glow. Some of the letters began to rise off the page, floating into the air and enlarging. Rearranging themselves, the letters spelled out, ‘I love this team!’

If anyone else at the wedding noticed the six people at the table all silently staring up at the empty air above them, smiling goofily and tearing up, nobody said so. They were lucky that the music was starting at just about the same time. As the words slowly faded, Jamal thought he might just ask Lenni to dance.


End file.
